


Regulation Pet Play

by CaptainTucker



Series: Ruff and Tumble [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Collars, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Feminization, Leashes, Light Spanking, Master/Pet, Multi, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Puppy Play, Rimming, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTucker/pseuds/CaptainTucker
Summary: A bitch in heat is a bitch that needs breeding.
Relationships: Kevin Hayes/Nolan Patrick, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Series: Ruff and Tumble [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962295
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	Regulation Pet Play

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Play Date by iaintafraidofnoghostbear and [this](%E2%80%9Coh-fuckberries.tumblr.com/post/626633680311418880%E2%80%9D) tumblr post.
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful betas, who helped me make sure I wasn't making a complete ass of myself!
> 
> If you feel like there's any tags or warnings I missed, feel free to let me know!

The door of Nolan’s cage creaks open, and Nolan grumbles, settling deeper into his blankets.

“Come on girl,” Kevin’s voice says, far too cheery for this hour of the morning. “We’ve got a big day ahead of us!”

Nolan hauls himself up onto all fours with a sigh, then pulls himself out of his cage and shuffles sleepily past Kevin, pausing in the middle of the lounge to have a stretch, his back cracking as he works out all the kinks. The collar around his throat is a comforting sensation, soft and warm with body heat.

He wanders into the kitchen after Kevin, sits down on his soft cushion and watches contentedly as Kevin clatters around, making breakfast for the both of them. The bacon on the stove smells heavenly, but Nolan knows that dogs don’t get bacon, so he tries not to be too disappointed when Kevin puts a bowl of shredded chicken and diced vegetables in front of him. He digs in as daintily as he can, trying not to get too much mess on his face - he hates being dirty, and he doesn’t want to have to have a bath.

“We’re gonna have some visitors today, girl,” Kevin says as he drops down at the table and starts shovelling food into his mouth. “Claude’s decided he wants to breed some puppies, and since you’re coming into heat, I volunteered you for the job. He’s gonna bring his stud over in a little while, and Travis is gonna get you nice and knocked up, fuck a few pups into that belly of yours.”

Nolan moans happily, turning and presenting his hole to Kevin, legs wide and back arched.

“That’s it, good girl!” Kevin laughs, reaching down to run his giant hand up and down Nolan’s flank a few times. “ _Such_ a good girl. You know exactly what you’re meant for, don’t you? _Yes_ you do.” His hand runs down to Nolan’s cheek, and then one of his huge fingers is gently pressing into his hole, sliding right in. “Ohhh, you’re wet already? You’re gonna be such a good breeding bitch for us, aren’t you? Gonna get knocked up so well. Maybe we’ll just keep you making puppies from now on, hey? Would you like that? Getting fucked by Claude’s stud all the time, popping out litter after litter? Probably grow some nice tits, if we let you nurse them for a while. Whaddya think girl, is that what you want?”

Nolan keens, pushing back against the finger as it moves around inside him, brushing up around his prostate but never quite touching it. He’s leaking onto his nice pillow, a steady stream oozing from his hard, flushed cock as it twitches beneath him. Kevin laughs, a little meanly, and then pulls his finger out, wiping it on his pants.

“Don’t pop off just yet,” he says, going back to his breakfast as Nolan whines sadly. “We need you to be ready to go later, and you’ll be all bitchy if you come before then.”

Nolan fucking _wouldn’t_ , but he does as he’s told, curling up on the dry part of his pillow as best he can and ignoring his raging erection for what feels like _hours_ , until Kevin finally finishes up and starts clearing away the dishes. Nolan bounces back up and follows him eagerly, wriggling just a little bit as Kevin stacks the dishwasher.

“Calm down,” he gets told fondly, Kevin’s humongous hand roughing up his hair. “They should be here in the next half hour or so, you’re going to wear yourself out like this.” He wanders off again, and Nolan follows him into the lounge, climbing up onto the couch after him and settling down to wait, relaxing to the quiet sound of the tv and Kevin’s warm, soft hand sliding up and down his side.

He’s not sure how long he drifts for, but finally the doorbell rings, and Nolan bolts upright, toppling off the couch and almost landing flat on his face in excitement.

“It’s open!” Kevin calls, guffawing at Nolan’s misfortune.

There’s a lot of shuffling in the entrance hall, followed by a jumbled mess of rustling, jingling, and one particularly enraged squeak. Finally, Claude wanders into sight, Travis bouncing around on all fours at his side, wearing a chest harness and leash and nothing else. Travis dives forward when he sees Nolan, letting out a startled yip as he comes up against the end of the leash’s reach and bounces backwards, landing on his ass.

“How’s she doing?” Claude asks, hauling back on Travis’ harness as he tries to rush forward again. “No! Leave it. Sit. Sit! There we go, good boy.”

“She’s doing great,” Kevin answers, obviously amused at the misbehaviour. “I was worried she might not be in a suitable temper once her heat hit, but she’s settled well into it. Nice and wet today, ready for a good breeding.”

Travis whines again, but doesn’t pull against his harness, and Claude reaches down and smooths a hand over his head a few times, praising him loudly for being such a good boy.

“Don’t hold it against him,” Kevin continues, reaching over to scratch lightly at Nolan’s lower back as he leans his side against Kevin’s leg, arching his back to present his rear towards Claude and Travis. “He knows what she needs, he’s just eager to give it to her. Aren’t you boy? Aren’t you? Yes you are!”

Travis barks, shuffling restlessly as he visibly resists the urge to pull on the leash again.

“Are we going to need to supervise?” Claude asks, unwinding the leash from around his hand and unclipping the other end from Travis’ harness, holding firm to the strap across Travis’ back.

“Nah, they’ll be fine,” Kevin says, waving a hand as he stands up. “She’s got the height and weight advantage, and she won’t be afraid to put him in his place if he does something she doesn’t like, will ya girl?”

Nolan _boofs_ a quiet affirmative, nudging his head against Kevin’s knee. Travis is going to fuck him nice and proper, or Nolan’s going to rip his throat out with his teeth.

“Alright, you two have fun then,” Claude says, letting go and following Kevin towards the kitchen. “Do me proud, Trav!”

Travis slams into Nolan like a freight train and nearly sends them both flying head over heels, and Nolan whips around and snaps at his face, letting out a feral snarl. Travis backs right the fuck up with a whine, and Nolan hears Kevin and Claude laugh from the kitchen, obviously perfectly aware of what just went down. He watches with stony eyes as Travis creeps back towards him, keeping low and leaning up to gently rub against Nolan’s shoulder, an apology if he’s ever seen one. Nolan snorts and turns around, swinging his rear into Travis’ face.

A soft, warm tongue licks eagerly into his hole, and Nolan moans with delight, pushing backwards in an attempt to get more. It doesn’t last long, though, before the tongue travels up his crack and disappears, replaced with Travis’ weight as the stud scrambles up onto Nolan’s back, hips rabbiting away as he attempts to drive his cock home. Nolan waits patiently and is finally rewarded, keening loudly as Travis’ cock sinks into him, solid and filling him up just right.

Travis fucks into him hard and fast, panting hotly into the skin between Nolan’s shoulder blades as he does, the wet, sloppy noises of Nolan’s hole sounding impossibly loud in the quiet of the lounge, almost completely drowning out the quiet chatter of Claude and Kevin in the kitchen.

It’s over all too soon, Travis’ hips stuttering and stilling as he fucks in once more, the hot rush of his cum flooding into Nolan’s hole as his teeth sink deep into the flesh of Nolan’s traps. Nolan whines with frustration, his own hips twitching as he tries to encourage an orgasm out of his own cock, hanging red and throbbing beneath him and leaking onto the pad that Kevin had put down.

Travis snuffles apologetically into his spine, and Nolan clenches his hole as tight as he can, taking a vicious pleasure in Travis’ high-pitched yelp as he squeezes around the soft cock inside him. Travis has the decency to stay inside instead of leaving him empty, his hips giving little jerks and tiny thrusts as they wait. His mouth is warm and wet against Nolan’s back as he gently nips and licks at the muscles between his shoulder blades, his body a comforting weight on Nolan’s back.

Finally, the cock inside him stirs again and Nolan grunts happily, grinding back into Travis encouragingly. It takes another minute or so, but his cock firms up hard and hot inside Nolan, and then Travis starts fucking him again, his thrusts deeper and slower than they were now that he’s taken the edge off. It’s better for Nolan, this time, Travis’ cock hitting his prostate over and over again, pushing Nolan closer to the edge with each thrust.

It builds and builds, and then suddenly it overflows, more intense than Nolan could have imagine; his body goes taut like a bow string pulled to the limit, and he’s pretty sure his vision whites out for a few seconds as his cum hits the floor, splattering everywhere with the force of it.

Travis keeps fucking into him without pause, and it’s too much but Nolan loves it. He can feel every inch of himself with a soft, hazy kind of fullness, and Travis’ cock inside him feels…Nolan doesn’t _know_ how it feels. He doesn’t have the words for it right now, doesn’t have the words for _anything_. They’ve been fucked right out of his head, and he’s never been happier.

He floats along for a minute, enjoying the feeling of his oversensitive hole being worked over, the sensation almost painful but in the most pleasurable way possible, and then Travis bottoms out again and stays there, firing off another hot load deep inside Nolan with a soft, warbled howl. He flops down against Nolan’s back, his hot breath brushing over Nolan’s skin as he pants.

There’s a clatter in the kitchen, and Claude and Kevin wander back in, feed trays in hand.

“Come here, you,” Claude says, and Nolan whines unhappily as Travis is hauled off of him, his cock slipping out of Nolan’s hole with a deliciously wet sound that leaves him empty and open. He lowers his chest further to the floor and spreads his legs wider, trying to entice Travis back into him, but all he gets is a giant hand slapping firmly into the flesh of his ass, sending him jolting forward.

“Not right now,” Kevin says, walking past him to put Nolan’s feed tray on the ground, bowls filled with water and a selection of vegetable sticks. Nolan appreciates that. “You both need to eat and get some water in you, and poor Travis needs to give his little doggy cock a break. It can’t keep up with your horny bitch cunt, can it girl?”

Nolan shuffles over to the feed bowls, his face flushing a furious red and his cock still leaking steadily onto the floorboards beneath him. He starts eating, delicately crunching the vegetables as he listens to Travis complain behind him, loud whines and the clanking of his harness and leash echoing around the lounge.

“Settle down,” Claude says, and the sound of a hand firmly connecting with flesh sounds through the room. “You’ll get more time to fuck her. You need to be on the top of your game though, if you’re going to breed her right. Otherwise we’re all wasting our time.”

They leave again, back into the kitchen, and Nolan finishes his food, chasing the last sliver of cucumber around his bowl for a minute before finally getting it out. Travis whines behind him, long and high, and Nolan turns to him, watching as Travis tugs at the leash keeping him tied to the exposed support beam, thrashing his head back and forth as he tries to get loose. Nolan watches with amusement for a minute, and then decides that there’s better things they could be doing.

He wanders over to Travis, who immediately stops what he’s doing to watch Nolan eagerly, his cock already chubbing up again. Nolan’s had enough of that for now, though - he’s after something a little different.

He turns around and backs up, presenting his hole to Travis’ face, not close enough for him to get his cock anywhere near. Travis picks up on what he’s putting down quick enough and dives forward, burying his face in between Nolan’s cheeks and going to town, his tongue eagerly working into Nolan’s soft, puffy hole.

Nolan groans appreciatively, pushing back against Travis’ face to get him deeper inside, his deft tongue spearing deep inside Nolan, digging around and hitting all the right places. Travis hums back, the buzz of it shocking Nolan into letting out a high-pitched yelp, louder than he would have liked.

“ _Hey!_ ” Kevin thunders, storming out of the kitchen and pulling them apart roughly. “No! Naughty! Are you kidding me? We’re trying to breed her up here, and you’re eating it back out of her as fast as you put it in? Come on, Travis! And you!” he says, gripping Nolan’s collar and shaking him firmly, “We’re going to all this effort to turn you into a proper breeding bitch, and you’re over here teasing Travis with your wet little pussy, not even letting him fuck it? It’s like you don’t _wanna_ get a litter up in you!”

Nolan whines, trying to lower himself into the floor in apology, but Kevin isn’t having it. He grabs Travis’ harness and unhooks the leash, pulling him forward right up into Nolan’s space.

“Mount,” he orders, standing up and crossing his arms, looming above the both of them. Travis whimpers, but does it anyway, scrambling up onto Nolan’s back and humping against him until his cock slips back in, sliding easily into Nolan’s well-worked hole.

“Now fuck her, Trav,” Kevin growls. “Do your job and replace what you took out, ya fucking menace.”

Travis does as he’s told, frantically fucking into Nolan like his life depends on it. It’s rough and almost too much, and Nolan whines again, nudging his head against Kevin’s shin in apology. Kevin sighs and crouches down, running a hand over Nolan’s sweaty hair.

“You know I’m just trying to do what’s best for you, don’t you girl?” he asks, his tone full of sympathy. “I’m not just being mean for no reason. If we’re gonna get you all swollen with pups, we gotta have you full of your stud’s cum, yeah? Bitches don’t get pregnant properly if they don’t have enough cum in them. We gotta breed you up right, girl, gotta make sure you make strong, healthy pups for your boy.”

Nolan whines mournfully, his eyes welling up a little as Travis continues to fuck into him like a jackhammer, chasing his orgasm with the singlemindedness of a dog with a bone, and little to no thought for Nolan’s comfort or pleasure. He finally fucks in deeper once, twice, and then stays deep, letting out a rough howl as he lets loose another load into Nolan.

“Good _boy_ ,” Kevin says, scruffing his hand through Travis’ hair and standing up. “Okay boy, you can get off her again now. Nolan, present.”

Nolan does, dropping his chest to the floor as Travis gets off him. He spreads his legs wide, his back curved and his ass high in the air, displaying his throbbing hole for all to see.

“You did a good job,” Kevin says to Travis, sounding impressed. “Look at her pussy, you’ve filled her right up. She’ll be feeling you in her for days.” His hand grabs Nolan’s cheek, pulling his hole further open. “Yeah, you fucked her real good, she’s well on her way to getting knocked up.”

Something solid and cool touches Nolan’s hole and he jolts forward, startled. There’s nowhere for him to go though, and the object is slowly but firmly pushed into him, opening up his hole and then getting smaller so that his entrance seals around it, holding it firmly in place.

“It’s just a plug, girl,” Kevin says, wiggling it firmly into place and then smacking his rump again. It brushes up against his prostate and Nolan yips, his cock splurting out another glob of precum. “Gotta keep everything inside you, let it do its job properly.” He stands back up, and grabs Nolan’s collar, pulling him forward. Nolan whines, confused, but follows along, dragging his heels once he realises they’re heading for his cage.

“Behave,” Kevin says, opening up the cage door and guiding Nolan in. “We meant it when we said you two needed a break, and since we can’t trust either of you when you’re out, you get to go back in your cage like the other bitches in heat do. You can come back out later, once we think you’ve both had enough time to rest up and think about what you’ve done.

Nolan makes a mournful sound, hunching down and letting his head hang.

“Hey, check in?” Kevin asks quietly, tapping at the small dots stuck to the cage door. Nolan takes a moment to think about it, just to be sure, and then confidently presses his nose against the green dot - all good here. Kevin pats his head and tells him he’s a good girl, then shuts the cage door, flipping the blanket on top of the cage down over the sides and back so it’s nice and dark inside, only a little bit of light coming in through the front once Kevin walks away. Nolan settles down in his nest of blankets, gently squeezing his hole around the plug inside him. It’s not Travis’ thick, warm cock, but it’s something, and it’s keeping him nice and open, so he’s pretty content.

There’s a sound outside his cage and Nolan blinks his eyes back open, and watches as Travis shuffles into view, tugging his cushion behind him. He drags it up to Nolan’s cage and drops it flush against the side, nudges it around a bit to get it nice and comfy. Nolan watches him with patience, and leans forward to meet Travis when he’s done, nuzzling their faces together through the bars of the cage. Travis pulls back with a sad huff, eventually, and kneads roughly at the cushion for a minute, then settles down, staring mournfully at Nolan. Nolan lies down too, snuggling deep into his soft blankets and letting out a content groan. He’d be happier if he was getting fucked, of course, but being warm and safe in his cage with Travis right next to him is pretty nice too.

And he’s definitely getting fucked a few more times after his nap, if Claude and Kevin want to make sure Travis breeds him properly. Nolan can’t wait.


End file.
